An Extraordinary Act of Faith
by overdressedandovereducated
Summary: Captain Kirk is put to the test as the new captain of the Enterprise. With everyone under his command in danger, will he able to stop his enemy? Or will he need the help of class A criminal April Black, despite Spock's desperate protests against the woman, in order to the save the lives of crew and the planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1

"Sulu, Chekov, check the control room and the captain's deck. Uhura and I will check the storage room and escape hatches. We'll meet you back here. If you see anyone stun them and beam them aboard."

"Sure thing Commander Spock." Sulu answered.

The Vulcan nodded and continued on his way, Uhura close behind. The Enterprise had gotten a notification that the rebel ship known as the **Invisible Rider **had been spotted near their current route. Starfleet's orders where to destroy the ship and capture all prisoners aboard. Although it delayed their current mission, Spock was determined to capture this vessel. For 35 years this ship had gone undetected, harboring illegal weapons, drugs, and other tools of advanced technology from various planets and transporting these items to criminals in other planets, otherwise known as mobsters. Spock made it is his personal mission to find, locate, and destroy this vessel.

Upon reaching the storage rooms, Spock found what he was looking for. A grave expression swept across his face, it was worse than he thought. Uhura began going through the boxes finding phasers, pulse cannons, disruptors. Spock hacked into the computer system and opened hidden compartments that contained tubes full of Thalaron radiation and Metreon cascade, chemicals that were dangerous and extremely hard to get hold of.

"What is all this stuff?" Uhura said looking at the tubes filled with strange colored substances.

Spock looked at Uhura intensely. "Chemicals that could kill millions if released."

Uhura's face twisted in horror.

"Commander to Enterprise do you copy?" Spock spoke into the communicator.

"Kirk here. Find anything interesting in there?"

"Yes. The ship seems to be harboring chemicals that are capable of causing genocide. We are lucky to have found this ship." Spock said.

"Anyone aboard?"

"No. At least not that I've seen, we still need to check the escape hatches. What shall we do with the chemicals? "

"I'll send McCoy down with a few scientists to collect the chemicals and bring them aboard. Make sure there is no one aboard the ship Spock. Kirk out."

"Come on, let's go." Spock said.

The two ventured on into the escape hatches. All the escape pods were gone.

"They must have all escaped. I need to inform the Captain, we still have time to capture them." Spock said in a rush.

"No, wait. None of the pods have left today. The system's log says the last one was detached three months ago." Uhura said examining the escape hatch log. Spock looked at Uhura in confusion.

"That's odd, why would the people aboard this vessel abandon such dangerous chemicals on the ship?"

"Maybe they got in over their heads." Uhura said sarcastically.

The thought was interrupted by what sounded like glass breaking in storage room. Spock looked at Uhura and ran with his phaser ready.

"Freeze." Spock said spotting a life forum with one of the test tubes in it's hand. "Drop the chemical."

The life form laughed and turned around. From what Spock could tell she was a human female, looking around the age of 25.

"Very poor choice of words commander." She said, letting go of the Thalaron radiation.

"NO!" Uhura screamed leaping towards the woman and catching the glass tube just before it hit the ground.

"Someone's quick on their feet." She laughed.

Spock moved forward grabbing Uhura's arm to help her up, his phaser still pointed directly at his target.

"Quicker than you." He smirked.

"You are under arrest." A voice behind the woman said firmly. She turned around to see three men standing behind her, one holding handcuffs.

"Hands on your head." Dr. McCoy ordered. To Spock's surprise the woman sighed and easily surrendered to being handcuffed.

"Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura, we'll take it from here. Take the prisoner aboard. Sulu and Chekov found no one and the captain called them back to the ship." The doctor said.

Spock nodded and took out the communicator. "Spock, Uhura, and a prisoner ready to beam aboard."

"Yes sir." Scotty said. "Locking in our your locations now."

The three disappeared onto the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's the prisoner?" Kirk asked as Spock and Uhura entered the deck.

"We put her in a holding cell." Spock said.

"Uhura resume your post. Spock come with me." The two left the deck and Kirk began walking to the brig. The Vulcan followed.

"What do we know about the prisoner?"

"Nothing at all. Female, early to mid twenties, and that is it. The name she gave us wasn't in the computer, but it certainly wasn't her real name. Once we begin her hearing process we should be able to find out more." Spock answered.

"Great, this should be fun." Kirk replied.

"Fun? She nearly killed everyone aboard the ship by dropping the Thalaron radiation. We are possibly dealing with a code 47. The less the crew knows about this the better."

"Code forty-what?"

Spock rolled his eyes as they entered the cell.

"Come to chat?" The woman said as soon as Kirk and Spock came into her sight.

"How'd you guess?" Kirk replied sarcastically.

"Luck I suppose." She smiled back. Kirk looked at Spock with a big grin on his face, the Vulcan shook his head in annoyance.

"We looked up the name you gave my friend Commander Spock. The computer showed no records of the name ever existing." Kirk said as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from the woman.

"I like to keep out of the spotlight." She replied.

Kirk laughed. "We've got a funny one on our hands Spock."

The Vulcan simply looked at the captain un-amused. They were dealing with a class A criminal and he was making jokes. He already had doubts about Kirk being captain of the enterprise. The man was only enforcing Spock's lack of faith.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk do you copy?" Uhura's voice echoed through the communicator.

"Kirk here." The captain said.

"Dr. McCoy and the rest of the crew are aboard the ship. Dr. McCoy requests your company in the storage rooms immediately."

"Tell Dr. McCoy I am on my way. Kirk out."

The captain stood up with a sigh and looked at the Vulcan. "Spock stay here and keep her company. Since I know she won't tell us anything willingly, we better arrange the hearing for this evening. Bring her to court room as soon as I page you."

"Yes sir." The Vulcan answered.

Captain Kirk left the holding cell leaving the woman and Spock alone. Silence ensued. The Vulcan watched the female spin around in her chair, over and over again.

"McCoy. What do we got?" Kirk said as he entered the storage rooms.

"Damn Jim, we got a real circus on our hands. Endless tubes full of Thalaron radiation and Metreon cascade, phasers, pulse cannons, the whole nine yards. This is definitely not your typical criminal cargo ship. I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

The Captain looked at all the test tubes and weapons while scratching his head.

"Starfleet's report said they suspected at least five prisoners would be aboard the ship. Only one was found. Spock's report noted that all the escape hatches had left months before. What could one woman be doing alone in space with all this stuff."

"I don't." McCoy answered. "I don't want to know considering…"

"Considering what?" Kirk asked looking at the grave expression his friend's face.

"That test tube she tried to throw on the ground, I got her fingerprint off it and ran it through the system. You better take a look at this." McCoy said handing a file over to the captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Two men escorted the woman down the hallway and into the courtroom. The guards sat her down in a chair across from five men. A table acted as a barrier between the woman and her captures'. She placed her handcuffed hands on the metal table.

Kirk looked over at the men he chose to be present at the hearing. He wanted to pick men he knew would keep their mouths shut. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, and Sulu were the four men he chose to hear the case. Kirk looked at the woman and dropped a thick file onto the table, opening it up slowly.

"April Black." The captain spoke in a firm tone.

The woman leaned back in her chair in agony upon hearing her real name said aloud, there was no way she could get out of this one.

"Age twenty-three, wanted in five galaxies, ninety-seven planets, one of those planets being Earth, where she is charged in a whooping 150 countries with various crimes including, fraud, money laundering, the transportation of illegal chemicals, weapons and drugs, theft, robbery, breaking and entering onto government property, breaking and entering into top secret military institutions, interfering in government agendas, interfering and preventing military operations, terrorism, assault, and first degree murder. Starfleet considers Black top priority and she is number three on Starfleet's list of most wanted and dangerous criminals of this universe. "

The last part made April smile a bit.

"Quite a record you have here Ms. Black." Kirk said as he closed the file. The rest of the men in the room stared at her in wonder and dismay. Spock's expression remained cold. "Starfleet considers you to be a universal priority, can't imagine why after I have read a detailed description of every single crime you've committed, and that's only the crimes Starfleet has on record."

"Starfleet tends to over exaggerate the misdoings of others." April replied looking the captain dead in the eye. Kirk found her gaze unsettling.

"Did they exaggerate your murder of Jonathan Archer, President of the United Federation of Planets? " Spock said with a harsh tone.

April felt her cheeks go up in flames. "Jonathan Archer is the scum of the universe and the cause of the biggest genocide known to man. If I could kill him again, I would do it a thousands times over. Except I wouldn't use a phaser, I would use a knife and slit his throat. "

The eyes of the men widened, Spock jumped out of his seat in rage. Kirk grabbed Spock's arm before he did something he regretted.

The woman began laughing.

"You are mad woman." The Vulcan spat in disgust.

"Am I?" She asked pretending to be taken aback and jumping out of her seat as well. "You look like a Vulcan sir. But with your little outburst of emotion just now, you must be far from it. Let me ask you something Commander Spock, how does it feel to know that you cannot relate to a single person aboard this ship all because you refuse to acknowledge a single emotion. I'll let you in on a little secret. The entire universe revolves around one emotion, fear. And there is nothing you can do to destroy it."

"Alright, sit down both of you." Kirk demanded raising his voice. Spock sat down reluctantly and April eased her way back down into her seat.

"Surprisingly, Starfleet has ordered me to offer you a deal."

Spock's head turned to Kirk in complete shock. The Vulcan had been familiar with April Black for years now. He read her file countless times, amazed at how one woman could pull of so many seemingly impossible crimes and get away with every single one of them. No pictures had ever been taken of her, since all of her crimes seemed to be of a top-secret nature, and hidden from the public, besides the assassination of President Archer. He swore that one day he capture her, and bring her justice, watch her hang.

"Don't act so surprised Vulcan, your precious Starfleet is a lot more corrupted then you think." April smirked.

Captain Kirk cleared his throat. "The federation offers you life imprisonment instead of death, if you reveal the whereabouts of Fredrik Black and Scarlette Jones."

April let out a small laugh.

Kirk's nose scrunched in frustration. This woman must be mad. "Do you have a death wish? It's the least you deserve based off what I've read in this file You should be eternally grateful."

"You are just a puppet Captain. Starfleet tells you want they want to tell you whether it be truth or lies."

Kirk shook his head. "Well it's something to think about."

Kirk called the guards in to escort April Black to the brig. On Starfleet's orders, the Enterprise abandoned all current missions and set course for Earth to bring the prisoner immediately to headquarters.

"All right, I don't want any talk of this to anyone. The minute the crew finds out who is aboard this ship they will go into chaos. Keep quiet and go about business as normal. If anyone asks why we are going back to Earth, simply answer that it is Starfleet's orders." Kirk said before dismissing the hearing members.

"Spock."

"Yes Captain?"

"She is wrong you know."

"Pardon?" The Vulcan asked confused.

"It's not fear, it's love. Love is the strongest emotion."

The Vulcan looked to the floor.

"I am sure it feels the strongest, but logically it is not the strongest. She is right. Everything humans do is based off fear one way or another."

With that said, Spock left the court room and headed back to his quarters.


End file.
